Ying and Yang
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: On a dark night two mysterious children named Ying and Yang arrive at the Jade Palace. They say that they have come to learn Kung Fu but are actually here for another purpose? What is it and how does it relate to Po and Tigress? Find out and please review.
1. The Gem of Time

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung FU Panda characters

Ying and Yang

Chapter 1: The Gem of Time

Since the dawn of time that is the biggest mystery. Time, itself could never be contained precious seconds turn into minutes as they turn into hours. Soon hours become days and days become years but still life goes on. Legend says however that there was a mystical gem that could make a person travel through time and space. Master Oogway, a wise turtle and Kung Fu Masters was the only keeper of the gem. But he never used it for he knew the consequences of what would happen if someone tampered with time. Yet, in the future he had no choice but to give it to two young children in order to save their future they had to go into the past. He told them in order to succeed they must stick together no matter what for together they made the ultimate fighting force. This is where our story begins at the Jade Palace in the past. A young panda named Po was at the peach tree meditating when he heard a soft purr behind him. "Hello kitten would you like to join me", Po asked with a smile as his eyes were still closed.

"Of course my Dragon Warrior", a female tiger responded as she curled up to him. Her name was Tigress and she was the leader of a great fighting force called The Furious Five. Po opened his green eyes to gaze into Tigress's golden eyes. They have been dating for a year ever since he saved all of China from a deranged peacock. He held her in his arms as they watched the sun set in the sky. "It is so beautiful isn't it Po", Tigress said with a smile.

"Not as beautiful as you my sweet Tigress", Po whispered in her ear. Tigress blushed and gently rubbed noses with her panda. She couldn't believe in her whole life that she could find someone who loves her so deeply like how Po did. He was kind, loyal, brave and very cute. At times he could be childish, lazy, and annoying but Tigress wouldn't change a thing about him. Po loved Tigress for her fighting spirit and how she never gave up. At times she could be cold and distant but soon Po melted her heart and found out she was the sweetest person alive. He loved hearing her laugh and seeing her smile made his heart skip a beat. When they walked through the village square and some girls would give Po flirty smiles or remarks Tigress would tighten her hold on his arm and let a small growl. But Po would put her mind at ease by kissing her sweet lips and telling her that she was the only one for him. Then she would smile and ignore the looks and comments as they had a wonderful day together. Soon night fell and Po led Tigress inside to make dinner for their family. Then afterwards he would do the dishes while the others helped clean up. Tigress brought over some more dishes and casually wrapped her tail around Po's leg. He blushed at the gesture and smiled at her with such a loving gaze. She smiled back and gave him a small wink as she walked away her hips swayed with every step. "I am the luckiest guy to ever walk the Earth", Po said to himself. Later that night he went to bed and Tigress pinned him to the wall nearby. She rubbed her head on his chest as she purred deeply.

Then gave him a kiss on the lips and whispered", Good night Po pleasant dreams".

"Good night Tigress sweet dreams", he whispered as he kissed her back. Then she released him and went to bed as he did the same. Unbeknown to them the sky began to darken and everything became very still. Then out of the darkness a bright purple lightning bolt struck down on the ground and in a flash two children appeared. Soon it began to rain as the two kids got to their feet.

"Are we in the right place?" the young girl asked as she looked around.

"I think so at least it looks like the right place", the boy said. He helped his sister to her feet and then they spotted the Jade Palace. Hoping beyond hope that they finally were at their destination for they had a very important mission to complete and time was of the essence. The boy hid a purple gem in his bag as they walked up the stairs. Po woke up late for a midnight snack and heard a small knock at the door. He wondered who would come here at this time of night but went down the hall to open the door. To his surprise two very wet and tired children stood before him. One was a male white tiger with golden eyes wearing a black tunic. Around his neck he wore half of a Ying Yang charm and was wearing the dark part with the white dot in it. The other child was a black and white panda with golden eyes as well. She wore a blue tunic and was wearing the other half of a Ying Yang charm and it was the white part with the black dot in it.

"Hello can I help you?" Po asked as he led the kids in. They exchanged a look that they knew they had finally come to the right place. The little panda walked up to Po and smiled with a very happy smile.

"Hello my name is Ying and this is my brother Yang. We have traveled a very long ways and we desperately need your help", she said in a soft tone.

"Of course I will help but let me wake my Master up and see what we can do". Po said. He led them into the kitchen and told them to wait there. He gave them some left over dumplings and went to find Shifu. Soon the others were awoken and they all went into the kitchen to see the two children.

"Po tells me you two children are in need of help? May I ask what you need help from?" Master Shifu asked kindly.

"We need help to", Ying began but her brother Yang cut her off.

"To learn Kung Fu are parents sent us here to learn Kung Fu, Yang said and Ying nodded in agreement.

"I see well that is strange your parents didn't come with you but if you are willingly to learn then I will become your Master", Shifu said with a smile.

"Thank you ever so much Master", Ying said bowing and her brother Yang copied her. Shifu told Po to take the kids into a spare room. When they were going to separate the kids Yang argued with that.

"My sister and I shall sleep in the same room", he said but Ying nudged him in the arm and gave him a stern look. "I mean may we please stay in the same room Master Po?" Yang said again rubbing his arm.

"No problem kids here hope you two will be comfortable", Po said and motioned them in. "I will be down the hall so call if you need anything", he said. The two children agreed and closed the door. Once they were alone they began to talk.

"Nice cover brother I would have messed everything up by telling them about our real reason for being here", Ying said as she sat on her cot.

"No worries sis you are honest and that is nothing to apologize for but for right now let's just go with our story about wanting to learn Kung Fu", Yang said sitting on his cot.

"Do you think we will be able to complete our real mission?" Ying asked in a worried tone.

"Oogway said if we stick together we will be successful but remember try not to reveal too much or everything could be ruined", her brother said.

"Alright Yang good night", Ying said and drifted off to sleep as her brother watched over her.

"Good night Ying pleasant dreams", he said as he too fell asleep.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. Training

Chapter 2: Training

The next morning Yang woke up bright and early his sister was still sleeping peacefully. He hated himself for this but they he had to wake her up. He gently nudged her till her eyes opened. "Please Yang five more minutes", she begged closing her eyes.

"Come on sis we have to get up remember our mission", he told her. Ying nodded and got to her feet as she rubbed her eyes with her paws and let out a yawn. Then Yang led her out into the hallway and within a few minutes everyone else was awake and at their doors. Everyone except Po for the bigger panda was snoring away. Ying didn't want him to get in trouble with Master Shifu so she slipped into his room and tapped him on the shoulder. His eyes opened as he smiled at the little girl.

"Good morning sweetie", he said nicely.

"Hurry Master Po for Master Shifu will be here any minute", Ying told him and quickly left to be back with her brother. Po got up and was outside his door just before Master Shifu came to greet his students.

"Good morning Students", he greeted politely.

"Good morning Master", everyone said politely.

"Ah I see our new recruits have woken up early as well", Shifu said in surprise.

"A good warrior is always up before the sun Master", Yang said with a bow.

"Very wise young man you are now everyone off to the breakfast table and eat then go to the training hall", Master Shifu told his students.

"Yes Master", everyone said. They all went to the breakfast table as Ying and Yang sat down and Po went to make the dumplings. Ying got up to help and Po was happy for it. To his amazement Ying was a natural when it came to making dumplings.

"Wow Ying you have awesome skills", Po said in admiration.

"Uh thank you my dad taught me. Every morning we would cook for my mom and brother", Ying said fighting back a tear. When they returned to the table and ate Yang gave Ying a stern look.

"What are you doing you can't make dumplings with him", he whispered.

"Why I did it all the time before", Ying reminded.

"Yes, in the future not in the past. You could easily give yourself away remember we have to act like we don't know how to do anything. Including how to make dumplings", Yang said.

"Okay Yang I am sorry I will do better", Ying said sadly. Now Yang felt like the biggest jerk alive for he knew his sister meant well but they had to not be themselves for if they did everything could be ruined. Still he felt bad for snapping at his sister so to apologize he gave her his last dumpling. A smile was exchanged between them and he knew that Ying forgave him. Within a few minutes they were in the training hall and Shifu was about to start his new students off first.

"Alright children we begin your first lesson with a simple question. What do you know about Kung Fu?" Shifu asked. He turned his attention to Yang first and the little white tiger knew the answers but had to give Shifu the answer he expected from a beginner.

"It is about fighting", Yang said looking away with his arms folded. Shifu frowned but expected the answer from the young lad then looked at Ying.

"What do you know about Kung Fu my dear?" he asked.

"It's um about patience", Ying said and she could feel her brother's stern gaze on her. She shrugged her shoulders for she couldn't think of another answer.

"That is correct my dear but it includes other things like confidence, patience, bravery, and love", Shifu said. The two children shook their heads for they already knew this lesson but they had to act like they didn't. "Okay now lesson two follow me please", Shifu said. He led them to the dummy and told them to hit it. Ying was first and she hated herself for doing this but she barely hit it and it moved maybe an inch. "Oh good try Ying. Okay Yang let's see how hard you can hit", Shifu said. Yang walked up to the dummy and made a fist. He tensed up and hit the dummy but he forgot to control his strength and sent the dummy flying into a wall. Ying covered her face as she shook her head. "Wow my boy you sure are strong", Shifu exclaimed in shock as he rubbed his chin.

"I get my strength from my mom", Yang said with an embarrassed look. All day he told Ying to be careful and he practically blew their cover.

"Anyways I want you to watch how the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior do Kung Fu", Master Shifu. He hit his staff on the ground and they all began to run through a dangerous obstacle course.

"Don't worry kids someday if you train hard enough you can be awesome just like us", Po said with a smile. The children nodded as they watched the Furious Five and Po run through the obstacle course.

"So, what was that you were saying earlier of pretending to know nothing", Ying said fighting back a smile.

"Okay I'll admit it is not as easy as I thought it would be", Yang admitted through gritted teeth.

"It's okay Yang we will succeed and then we can return home and go back to knowing what we already know", Ying whispered.

"I feel like a baby. I know so much but I can't show it without blowing our cover. It is so frustrating", Yang growled as his tail twitched in an agitated way.

"Do what I do meditate and block out the negative energy", Ying said with a smile.

"After they are done I guess we could do that", Yang said with a grin. _Good old Ying always keeping me grounded when I feel I am about to go crazy, _Yang thought to himself as he wrapped his tail protectively over his sister's shoulders. Ying just smiled a knowing smile and watched the show before them. Unbeknown to the two children they were being watched from afar by an evil entity.

"Yes, children you are safe for now but soon your future will never happen. I will guarantee that", said a cruel voice. After training Ying took Yang to the peach tree to meditate for when it came to Kung FU Yang had a lot more strength and speed but he got angry easily and it clouded his judgment. Ying was the more centered one but at the same time she did not like to fight. She preferred peace to war and often walked away from fights. Where they were from people teased Ying saying she was a coward for not fighting and her brother would get angry and make them take back their words. Yet, even though Ying preferred not to fight like her brother she was very skilled but only fought when she had too. Ying remembered a time long ago when they were littler how a group of bullies would pick on her and how her brother would defend her. One time they got the drop on her brother and tied him to a tree forcing Ying to go look for him. She would have gone to tell her parents but Ying knew she could handle the bullies and she wanted to give them a chance to let her brother go. She remembered that day very vividly in her mind.

_ "Yang where are you?" Ying called as she walked through the woods. She saw her brother tied to a tree surrounded by a group of older kids._

_ "Hey boys the coward is here. Come to save your big brother girlie?" asked the leader who was a warthog._

_ "Yes, I have", Ying said coolly._

_ "Well come and get him then", the older boy sneered._

_ "I will give you a choice let my brother go and we will leave and no one has to get hurt. Or be foolish and I will have to hurt you", Ying said._

_ "Go ahead and try", the older boy sneered. They ran at Ying and Yang hid a smile for he knew of his sister's abilities. The bullies ran at Ying but she did a front flip and grabbed two by the neck and hit them with each other's heads. Then kicked another boy with her foot and punched a boy who tried to sneak up behind her. All of them were on the ground moaning in pain and Ying had won without even breaking a sweat. She walked over to Yang and untied him. _

_ "Thanks sis let's go home", he said as he wrapped an arm around her. When they got home they told their parents and the bullies were punished severely and they never messed with Ying and Yang again._

Yang was thinking about something too. He was a bit stronger than his sister but she seemed kinder than him. She was always the one to forgive and forget. People called her a coward because she hated fighting but she still helped the very people who had said such horrible things about her. He remembered a while back when some kid was picking on his sister and how he was about to get even when Ying stopped him.

_ Ying was cornered in an alleyway and two older kids were glaring at her. "Got you now stupid, try and fight us you coward!" a boy sneered._

_ Ying just frowned and said", I will show you mercy but unfortunately my brother will not". Just then a roar was heard and Yang came barging in eyes glaring has he bared his fangs. He grabbed the two boys by the throat and slammed them into the ground. _

_ "Ying are you injured", Yang asked in a concerned tone as he checked her body for bruises._

_ "I am fine thanks to you", Ying said happily. Yang turned his attention toward the boys and his anger grew. "Time to really teach you a lesson you will never forget", he growled as he stalked toward them._

_ "Please mercy", one boy begged his eyes full of fear._

_ "Mercy, you want the same mercy you were about to give my sister. Well I will be happy to give it then", Yang growled as he raised his claws._

_ "Brother no they have learnt their lesson now please let's just go home", Ying begged as she grabbed her brother's arm. The look she gave him cooled his fiery temper and he looked at the boys with a cold stare._

_ "Be grateful my sister has such a forgiving heart or I would have really done some damage", he hissed. The older boys shook in fear as Ying led her brother away and safely back home. _

Yang could never understand how his sister could be so forgiving but that is what he loved and respected about her. They continued meditating but one thought kept entering their minds. Would they succeed in their mission?

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Blackheart

Chapter 3: Blackheart

The next morning Po woke up to go into town to get more supplies. Tigress was up to but she was in the training hall punching up a storm. The others went off to the Pool of Sacred Tears to meditate. Ying and Yang were in the training hall practicing their punches on the dummy. It was easy for Ying to control herself but hard for Yang since he was the fighter his body was growing restless as he hit the dummy like a beginner would. Still the look from his sister made him calm as he hit the dummy like he was supposed to. "This is frustrating", Yang growled under his breath.

"If you are that frustrated my brother then later tonight while everyone is asleep we can do some real training with our ball", Ying promised with a smile. Yang smiled and prayed for nighttime for his body could not take this easy training much longer.

"Hey kitten oh and hello kids", Po greeted with a smile. Tigress purred at Po as she walked toward him.

"Good morning Master Po", Ying said while bowing and Yang copied her.

"Hello dumpling ", Tigress said as she led Po outside and pinned him to the wall as she kissed him. Ying and Yang were not stupid and blushed with embarrassment for they knew what Po and Tigress were doing. When the grownups returned the two children acted like nothing had happened.

"Hey I was going into town to get some supplies and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me", Po asked Tigress with a smile.

"Sorry Po I need to train a bit longer maybe next time", Tigress said with disappointment.

"Master Po may I please go with you?" Ying asked with excitement.

"Sure sweetie we will leave in 10 minutes so be ready", Po said with a grin. Tigress went to go meditate and Po left to get ready for their trip leaving the children alone.

"What are you doing Ying?" Yang asked. "What part of we have to pretend not to know anything are you not processing?" he asked.

"I am sorry Yang but like you I am also frustrated. I haven't been able to cook anything because of our mission and cooking makes me well me. Please I swear I won't slip up. I am just going to get supplies please let me go. I will be careful", Ying begged as she gave her brother a pleading look.

"Okay but I should go with you just in case something happens", Yang said.

"No you have to stay here with Tigress just in case something happens here", Ying told him.

"You are right okay but remember you better be careful. I can't lose you my sister", Yang said as he placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Don't worry my brother you won't lose me", Ying said as she hugged her brother.

"Ying you ready to go sweetie", Po asked.

"Coming!" Ying said with a smile and ran off to meet Po. Yang sighed and prayed his sister would be safe. It wasn't that he doubted her fighting ability but he always kept an eye on her like she always kept him out of trouble. Still he trusted her and hoped she would return safely. Po and Ying were in the village gathering some supplies.

"Okay Ying when you pick a mango you have to pick it just right. Give a little squeeze and if it is too hard it is too ripe. Too soft then it is over ripe but if it is a little hard and soft then it is perfect", Po told her.

"Okay Po", Ying said as she helped Po pick fruit. The little panda fought back a tear for going to the market brought back so many memories with her father. If memory served her correctly they would be visiting her grandfather soon. Sure enough Po led her to his dad's noodle shop.

"Hey dad I am here and I brought a friend", Po said with a smile.

"Oh Po it is so good to see you ah and hello there little one", Mr. Ping greeted gently when he saw Ying. Ying almost cried when she saw him and wanted to run into his arms and hug him for she had missed him so much but remembered her mission.

So, she just smiled and said", Hello sir my name is Ying".

"What a pretty name dear my name is Mr. Ping", he said. "Oh where are my manners you two must be hungry please come in", Mr. Ping said. He led them to the back and gave them some dumplings. While Po and his dad caught up on their lives Ying noticed a pot of soup cooking and she walked over to it. Taking a small spoon she took a sip.

"Hmmm needs a little something", she said to herself. She went through the spices with her nose and added in what smelled good. Then stirred it in and that is when Mr. Ping came in.

"What are you doing Ying?" Mr. Ping cried thinking his soup was ruined till he smelled the aroma.

"Sorry I was just tasting it and I um I am so sorry", Ying cried as tears fell from her face. She was kicking herself for she wasn't supposed to know how to cook but she couldn't help herself. Mr. Ping sipped the soup and his eyes widened with shock.

"This is the best soup I ever tasted! You my dear have a future in the cooking business. Forgive me if I snapped you can come and cook with me anytime you want", Mr. Ping said with a smile.

"Thank you sir", Ying said with a smile and proud that he liked her cooking skills. Po and Ying had to leave so they said good bye and Po led Ying toward another part of the village.

"Okay Ying I will be right back I just need to pick up one more item and then we can go back to the Jade Palace", Po told her.

"Okay Po", Ying said quietly. She waited by an alleyway as her thoughts began to drift. Unbeknown to her a dark figure was right behind her.

"Hello Ying miss me?" asked a gruff voice. Ying froze with terror for she knew that voice anywhere. She turned to face a giant black bear with glowing yellow eyes. He was 6ft 6 with a very muscular build and had a skull necklace around his neck and wore a brown tunic.

"Blackheart how did you?" Ying started to say but the black bear cut her off.

"Same way you did my dear I followed you and your brother through the portal", he told her. "Now let's make this easy give me the Gem of Time and in the future I may let you and your brother become my students", he told her with a cold smile.

"I do not have it and even if I did I would never give it to you nor would me or my brother ever become your students", Ying growled.

"You cannot win little one surrender now and maybe you will still have a future", he told her.

"You are wrong Yang and I have beaten you before and we will do it again", she said in a confident tone.

Very well child but just remember I offered you mercy so what happens to your parents is all your fault. So, remember my sweet Ying you have your parents blood on your paws. We will meet again my dear and when we do I will make you watch as I slowly kill everyone you love. First with your parents and then lastly your precious brother and you will be so broken you will beg me for death", he said.

"We shall see Blackheart we shall see", Ying hissed hiding her fear well. The black bear chuckled and disappeared into the shadows. Ying was alone and sighed a sigh of relief. But when she felt something touch her shoulder she jumped back and let out a scream.

"Easy Ying it is just me", Po told her trying to calm her down.

"Forgive me I must have not heard you approach", Ying said again hiding her fear.

"It is alright come one let's return to the Jade Palace", Po said. Ying agreed but kept her eyes on the shadows expecting Blackheart to come out and kill Po before her eyes. Yang was in the training hall sparring with Tigress but again had to act like a beginner. Still even though he knew he was good it was still great training with Tigress again for it brought back a lot of good memories.

"You are a fast learner Yang", Tigress said with a smile.

"Thank you Master Tigress you are a very good teacher", Yang said with a bow. Later that night Ying was very quiet and jumpy and Yang knew something was up. While everyone was asleep they snuck into the training room with their ball and Ying told Yang about her meeting with Blackheart.

"What he is here too?" Yang asked in shock.

"Yes he is here", Ying said

"I knew I should have gone with you! You could have been killed!" Yang exclaimed angrily.

"Calm down as long as we keep an eye on Tigress and Po we will be fine", Ying said. Then to cut the tension she threw the ball at him. He caught it and threw it back and Ying did a back flip to catch it. She threw it harder and Yang flipped twice and caught it with his tail and threw it to Ying. They continued doing this doing front flips and backflips catching the ball with a tail or paw as they got a rhythm going. Unbeknown to the kids Po woke up again for a midnight snack and Tigress woke up to do some meditating when they heard a noise and came upon a shocking scene. The two kids were moving with such grace and speed that was not normal for beginners. The two grownups realized these kids were hiding their true potential and wonder what else they were hiding.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. The Mission

Chapter 4: The Mission

Later that night Ying and Yang both feeling better went back to bed and drifted off to sleep and while Yang was dreaming of winning another fighting tournament Yang was remembering the day their lives changed. Yang was always the fighter and Ying fought too but her dream was to own her own restaurant. She dreamed of making such delicious foods and having people eat them. Her father encouraged her dream but her mother felt differently. Her mom always loved it when Yang came home with his medals from winning the tournaments but when Ying came home with a trophy for winning a cooking tournament her mom would smile. But Ying could always feel the disappointment in her mom's eyes. Having a dad who is the Dragon Warrior and a mom who is a Kung FU Master of hardcore style was not easy for Ying. She was just as skilled as her brother but she would rather crack eggs than crack peoples' heads. She remembered the day of how she told her mom how she felt and that was the last thing she said to her mom before everything changed.

_ They were at the dinner table eating with the rest of their family when Yang brought up the discussion of another tournament. Her mom, Tigress smiled proudly at her son and said", Well sweetie you sure did a great job winning but don't let it go to your head. A true warrior can accept victory as well as defeat"._

_ "I know mom", Yang said with a smile. Then he saw the said look in his sister's eyes and then said ", Oh mom did you know that Ying's noodle soup won grand prize in the cooking tournament"._

_ "Oh how nice for you Ying dear", her mom said with a smile. _

_ "That's my girl you will make a fine chef", Po, her father said._

_ "Thanks dad, thanks mom", Ying said with a forced smile. _

_ "Hey maybe you can enter a tournament with your brother and show them what a great fighter you are", her mom told her._

_ "Mom, I know I am a good fighter why prove to people on how good I am", Ying said softly._

_ "I know you are good sweetie but maybe you could do it for fun", her mom said in a soft tone._

_ "Cooking is fun to me mom", Ying said getting annoyed. Her mom always did this urged her to enter a fighting competition to prove to the valley that her gentle daughter was as hardcore as she was. _

_ "I know dear but you have so much potential and you never show it", her mom told her._

_ "I fight when I have to not for people's entertainment", Ying said through gritted teeth. Yang could sense the tension and put a paw on his sister's shoulder._

_ "There is nothing wrong with showing people you are good", her mom said firmly. Ying had enough as she leapt from her chair shocking everyone._

_ "Just say it mom you want me to be like Yang. A hardcore fighter who only goal in life is to train and win tournaments so, you can be proud that he is your son. Well that is not my way mom I don't like to fight I like to cook. And I am really, really good at it and people say I have talent. Yang wants to be the fighter mom I don't I want to own my own restaurant and serve people my noodle soup. Why can't you accept that? Is it such an embarrassment to you to have a chef for a daughter? Well I am sorry I am such a big disappointment but I am not changing myself to please you! I am a cook mom and that is all I ever want to be!" Ying yelled and with teary eyes she ran off._

_ "Ying wait!" her mom cried but Ying was long gone. _

_ "I'll go talk to her", Yang said as his dad held his mom who was crying. Yang found Ying at the top of the peach tree crying her eyes out. He climbed up the tree and put his arm around her. "Hey", he said softly._

_ "Why is she so ashamed of me? Why can't she just accept me for who I am and stop trying to make me like you?" Ying asked with tears down her face._

_ "Oh come on Ying mom loves you no matter what. She just wants you to live up to your full potential is all", Yang assured her._

_ "No she wants me to be you and I can't be you", Ying sniffed._

_ "I know but Ying there is nothing wrong with being you. You are kind and loyal even to people who are mean to you. People say you are a coward for walking away I call that true strength for it takes a lot of strength to walk away. You help me see mercy and the good in people. If it weren't for you I would probably have killed someone out of anger by now", Yang said._

_ "Well you give me strength to fight. You are so fearless and brave. You take on people bigger and faster but you still win. The only reason why I even did Kung Fu was so I could be brave like you", Ying said._

_ "Hey you are already brave in my book", Yang told her. They hugged each other and soon climbed down. But soon a blast was heard and the two kids ran inside. To their horror the Furious Five were unconscious and Shifu was staggering to them. Their dad was on the floor stone cold out._

_ "Children get to the statue of Oogway and hurry", Shifu said. He told them to prepare for a journey and they grabbed whatever they could. Then they ran toward the statue and saw Blackheart near it holding the Gem of Time. _

_ "Once I kill the Dragon Warrior you brats won't be born and no one can stop me from ruling China" he cackled._

_ "Don't count on it!" Yang growled he leapt at Blackheart and grabbed the stone. Soon a purple swirling vortex was made and it began to suck the children in._

_ "I will kill your parents and then you two will be history!" Blackheart shouted._

_ "No, Yang we have to go into the past and save our parents", Ying exclaimed. He nodded his head and they both jumped through the swirling vortex. Once it was about to close Blackheart followed for nothing would stop him from ruling China especially not two bratty kids. _

Ying woke up in a cold sweat as she remembered that fateful night and how she wished she could have apologized to her mom. She missed her mom so much and hated how the last words she said to her was she was a cook and that was all she ever wanted to be. Another reason why they had to succeed so she could tell her mom that she loves her and will always love her. She drifted off to sleep and Yang was having a dream of his own. Like Ying he too had issues with their parents but it was his father. Since Po was the Dragon Warrior he was always gone for long periods of time and Yang felt like second place compared to his dad's duties as Dragon Warrior.

_ "Honey, kids I am home", Po called happily. _

_ "Daddy!" Ying cried happily as she jumped into his arms. _

_ "Hey princess I missed you so much", her father said as he kissed her on the head._

_ "Po darling I missed you", Tigress purred. He put Ying down and kissed their mom._

_ "I missed you too my sweet Tigress", Po said lovingly._

_ "Awesome dad you're home", Yang said happily. _

_ "Hey how is my big brave warrior", Po said giving his son a hug and a high five._

_ "Great hey dad I got another fighting tournament coming up can you make it?" Yang asked with excitement._

_ "Sure when is it?" Po asked with interest._

_ "In four days", Yang told him._

_ "Oh sorry son I can't I have to go to another village to ensure a peace treaty is signed", his dad said with a frown._

_ "Oh I understand", Yang said frowning but put on a brave face._

_ "I am so sorry Yang I promise once I get back we can spar or fish or whatever you want", Po promised._

_ "Sure dad", Yang said but he knew it wouldn't come true for his dad would just cancel again because of his Dragon Warrior duties. He left to go train and punched angrily at the punching bag as tears fell from his eyes. That was when he saw a small blue ball roll at his feet and he saw Ying a few feet away. He kicked it back and she kicked it to him and soon they were doing their training like they always did when he was mad. Afterwards she hugged him and he cried on her shoulder. Ying was the only one who saw him cry for he had to look strong in front of their parents. Then they went to go eat and that was the same day they were attacked by Blackheart._

Yang woke up crying put wiped the tears away and watched his sister sleep. The real reason why he came here was not just to save his parents but to spend time with his dad. Since they were in the past his dad wouldn't be so busy and he could do all the things his dad promised. And maybe in the future things would be different and Yang could only hope as sleep overtook him and he again was dreaming about winning another tournament.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. Identities Revealed

Chapter 5: Identities Revealed

The next morning Tigress and Po had told Shifu what they saw last night. "Hmm you are right the way you described the way they handled that ball is most uncommon for beginners. Maybe they are hiding something but what is the question?" he asked rubbing his chin.

"What should we do Master?" Tigress asked.

"Just keep a close watch on them but don't let them know that we know about their true knowledge of Kung Fu. Tigress you keep an eye on Ying and Po you keep an eye on Yang and see if they reveal any other information. Maybe if they do we can figure out who their parents are and why they are really here", Shifu said.

"Yes Master", Po and Tigress said together and left the training hall.

"Poor kids I wonder what they are hiding from. You should of seen Ying in the village yesterday Tigress when I came back to get her. She was so jumpy she looked like she seen a ghost or something", Po said in a worried tone.

"Yes, and Yang has been tense and extremely cautious like he is afraid to say anything to anyone except his sister", Tigress stated.

"Well let's just keep an eye on them and see if we can solve the puzzle", Po said softly and Tigress nodded in agreement. In the kids' room Yang once again woke his sister up. She opened up her eyes and the two went to go eat breakfast and make a plan on what to do about saving their parents from Blackheart. Yang really appreciated Ying's idea about training with their ball for his body was finally getting the training it was used to. Pretending to know nothing was hard for his body couldn't take the easy stuff and he grew bored and restless. If it wasn't for Ying he would have gone insane. They washed their dishes and prepared to find their parents when Tigress and Po came in. "Hey kids", Po greeted with a smile.

"Hello Master Po, and Master Tigress", Ying and Yang said together as they bowed to them.

"Hey Yang I have an idea why don't you and me go fishing by the lake and give Ying and Tigress some girl time", Po suggested casually. Yang's eyes narrowed with suspicion and glanced at Ying as if he was asking her if she smelled something fishy. She just shrugged her shoulders and Yang looked at Po and smiled.

"Sounds like fun Master Po I would love to", he said then whispered to Ying. "Remember don't tell them anything that could lead to suspicion and if you are in trouble say you have to talk to me and I will do the same. Try and meet me at the Peach Tree if anything goes wrong", he whispered.

"I will have fun with dad", Ying said with a smile.

"Yeah have fun with mom", Yang told her and they two siblings went their separate ways.

"Okay Ying how about you and me go meditate at the Pool of Sacred Tears", Tigress said softly.

"Lead the way Master Tigress" Ying said. The tiger lead the little panda to the pool where they sat on the grass and Ying began to meditate.

"You do that so well for a beginner", Tigress pointed out.

"My dad taught me", Ying said with her eyes closed.

"You mention your dad a lot but never your mom why is that?" Tigress asked.

"We weren't exactly close", Ying said fighting back a tear.

"Oh really, why were you two not close?" Tigress asked.

"In my mind she wanted me to be something I wasn't and on the night me and my brother left I told her that", Ying said hiding her tears. She shouldn't be telling Tigress this but maybe if she let it out in the past then maybe it would be easier in the future.

"What did she want you to be?" Tigress asked sensing the pain behind the little panda's voice.

"She wanted me to be a fighter like my brother but I wanted to be a chef and I thought she was disappointed in having a chef for a daughter. Where we are from my mom was a skilled fighter and so was my dad. Yang was the fighter but I was gentler and I only fought to protect myself or my brother. People called me a coward and I thought my mom was ashamed to have me for a daughter because I wasn't hardcore like her", Ying said finally letting a tear out.

"Oh honey don't cry I am sure your mother loves you with all her heart. Maybe she just has trouble expressing herself around you is all", Tigress said hugging the child.

"Maybe once we get home I really want to talk to her to apologize and tell her I love her. I really miss her Master Tigress", Ying said as more tears fell.

"Maybe soon you will", Tigress said feeling empathy for the young child in her arms.

Ying hugged her back and whispered", Yeah maybe". A smile came to Ying's face but it became a look of horror for in the shadows she saw Blackheart smiling at her. He gave her a wave and vanished. "Um excuse me I need to go ask my brother something I will be right back", Ying said quickly and ran off to find Yang. Yang was fishing with Po when the panda spoke.

"So, Yang are you having an awesome time?" Po asked happily.

"Yes Master Po I am I never got to fish before. I mean my sister and I did but I never did this with my dad", Yang said frowning.

"Really, why did you never get to do this with your dad?" Po asked.

"He was always too busy with his duties. He was a great Kung Fu Master and he was gone a lot. He tried spending time with me and my sister but every time I needed him. He was never around I felt like second place when it came to his duties", Yang said folding his arms.

"Oh come on Yang I am sure your dad loves you and I bet he wishes he could be there. Maybe the only reason he is gone for so long is so he can protect you and your sister. Think about it if he makes other places safe that means one less thing he has to do and he can spend more time with you. But still a father should always put his family first maybe you should talk to him and I bet he will understand where you are coming from", Po told him.

"Thanks Po I will do that", Yang said now smiling. But out of the corner of his eyes he saw Blackheart and his heart froze with terror. He had to find his sister and fast. "Um I need to go ask my sister something", Yang said and ran off before Po could say anything. The two kids met by the Peach Tree and both of them said" Blackheart is here". Just then the monsterous bear stood before them with a cruel smile.

"Hello children I missed you so much", he said coldly. "Now let's make this easy give me the Gem of Time and I will not kill your parents", the bear said.

"How about this you get your butt kicked by us. Ying get ready", Yang said with a growl. The two kids got into a fighting stance and began waving their paws in a circular and snake kind of motion. Soon lightning and thunder flashed in the sky as the Ying lifted up her right paw and Yang raised his left foot.

"Feel the thunder with my Thunder Strike!" Ying yelled. A bolt of thunder came bursting out of the sky and Ying caught it and threw it at Blackheart.

"Lightning Kick!" Yang roared and a bolt of lightning fell to the ground and Yang kicked it at Blackheart. The thunder and lightning merged together as they hit Blackheart and sent him flying. "Skadoosh", Yang said with a grin.

"I will be back you brats you can count on it!" Blackheart screamed as he ran in pain. The two kids high fived each other but their victory was cut short for standing behind them were Tigress and Po. The two grownups thought the kids acted strangely and followed them and came upon the scene with Blackheart.

"All right you two start talking", Tigress snapped with her arms crossed.

"Those moves you just did could not be done by a beginner so what is your real story", Po said. The kids looked at each other and both began to sigh for they knew they were caught.

"You won't believe us", Yang said.

"Try us", Tigress told him.

"Okay that bear we defeated was Blackheart a horrible person bent on taking down the Dragon Warrior and ruling the world. We stopped him a few times so in order to accomplish his goal he stole the Gem of Time and tried to go into the past to kill one or both of our parents so we won't be born. But Ying and I stopped him and went through the portal to save our parents but he followed us and will stop at nothing until he has ruined our future", Yang explained

"You mean to tell us that he is from the future and so are you two?" Tigress asked.

"That is correct", Ying said.

"So who are your parents?" Po asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I am a white tiger with golden eyes. My sister is a black and white panda with golden eyes", Yang began.

"I told you my mom was a hardcore fighter", Ying said.

"I told you my dad was a Kung Fu Master that was gone a lot because of his duties", Yang said.

"You mean no way", Tigress said in utter shock.

"Oh my noodles are you saying?" Po began with his eyes the size of dumplings.

"Yes, we are the son and daughter of Po and Tigress, the Dragon Warrior and the Master of hard style", Yang said softly as Ying held his paw. The two grownups looked at them in shock as they processed what they just heard.

"And the real reason why we came here is to protect you from Blackheart so we can have a future", Ying said. "Now we must find Master Shifu and the others so we can stop Blackheart", she said. The two kids went off to find Shifu and the two grownups followed them as they both were thinking the same thing. How could we not know these kids were ours? Yet, unbeknown to them they had to stop Blackheart and fast for time was slowly turning against them.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. Breaking Old Habits

Chapter 6: Breaking Old Habits

When Ying and Yang told Shifu and the others their true identities and why they were really here. At first Shifu didn't believe it but once he saw the Gem of Time and their true fighting abilities he believed.

"So, you are from the future huh? Do I have any kids in the future?" Viper asked with interest.

"Do I get married?" Mantis asked.

"Am I still single?" Monkey asked.

"Am I at least in a relationship?" Crane wondered. Ying was about to open her mouth when Yang gave her a stern look.

"Sorry everyone but we are not entitled to say for if we do we could alter history", Ying said and the others nodded in understandment. Tigress kept staring at the kids in utter shock. Yang acted so much like her and Ying was kind and gentle like Po. How could she not know that these kids were hers? Then she remembered what Ying had told her earlier about her mother. How they weren't close and Ying thought her mom thought she was an embarrassment to her because she wanted to be a chef instead of a fighter. _In the future I am going to be the worst mother in the world. My own daughter thinks I think of her as a disgrace to my name,_ Tigress thought sadly as she fought back a tear. Po looked at Yang and he too was feeling horrible. He remembered what Yang had said about his dad and it made Po's heart ache. _How could I let my Dragon Warrior duties come between me and my own kids. Yang must hate my guts making those promises and never keeping them. What kind of father does that especially to his son?_ Po wondered as he balled up a fist.

"So, tell me children how long has this Blackheart fellow been trying to take down Po?" Shifu asked.

"Well we first met him about a year ago. We were at the palace and dad was gone on business and mom and the others were off on missions. So, Yang and I were practicing our Kung Fu but we were very skilled for our age so Yang was mostly training I was meditating. Just then Blackheart burst through demanding to see dad but we tell him that he is not here. So he says he will kidnap us and force our dad to fight him. Well it turns out we were too much for him and we used our Kung Fu moves mine was the thunder strike and Yang did his lightning kick and we sent him flying. We thought we had seen the last of him but we were wrong for he kept coming back and when everyone was gone we battled Blackheart until he realized that the only way to beat the Dragon Warrior was to make sure we were not in the picture. So, he attacked again but this time stole the Gem of Time and we stopped him and traveled into the past to stop his plan of killing dad or mom", Ying explained.

"Wait a minute you mean to tell me you kids took him on all by yourselves?" Shifu asked in amazement.

"Well yeah dad was off being Dragon Warrior, Mom was busy with the Furious Five, and you were busy with the Kung Fu Meetings so that left me and Ying to pick up the slack", Yang said like it was no big deal and Ying nodded in agreement.

"Exactly how long were you guys taking care of things?" Tigress asked suspiciously.

"Uh let's see the longest time we were by ourselves was what maybe 2 or 3 months?" Yang asked looking at Ying.

"It was actually four months brother remember", Ying said.

"Oh yeah four months", Yang said with a smile.

"We left you alone for four months! What kind of parents are we?" Tigress asked in shock.

"It's no big deal mom after we learned Kung Fu where we could defend ourselves without you saving us. You just left us alone for a while it was no big deal I took care of Ying and she took care of me. That is why we are so close because we depended on each other", Yang explained calmly.

"Yes it is a big deal young man I am your mother I am supposed to take care of you not yourselves!" Tigress snapped as tears fell from her eyes.

"And I am your father what kind of father abandons his own kids for four months!" Po cried feeling angry and disappointed in himself.

"I am a terrible mother!" Tigress cried as tears fell from her face.

"I am the worst father ever!" Po shouted as he hit a tree with his fist. Even Shifu and the others felt bad how could they leave a bunch of kids to fend for themselves for four months.

"No you guys are great parents. You were just busy is all", Yang said trying to calm them down.

"And we weren't always alone Grandpa Ping took care of us when he could and he checked up on us as much as he could", Ying said gently.

"Still it isn't right parents should raise their children not their children raising each other. I mean Yang if you were ever upset who did you always go to?" Tigress asked her son.

"I went to Ying", Yang said looking away.

"And Ying when you were scared or had a problem who did you go to?" Po asked his daughter.

"I went to Yang", Ying said.

"You mean you guys never went to us, Shifu, my dad, or the other members of the Furious Five?" Po asked.

"You guys were always busy", Yang repeated feeling upset. He began to regret ever telling them that they were their kids.

"Well that is about to change because we are going to be there for you no matter what", Tigress said. Then she put her paws on Ying's shoulders and looked at her right in the eyes. "Ying I am so sorry that I did not support your dream of becoming a chef. Honey if you want to be a chef then you do it and don't let nobody especially me make you feel like you have to prove anything to anyone. I love you sweetheart and I am very proud to have you for a daughter. I love you Ying and I am going to be more involved in your life as well as your brothers", Tigress said as she held the little panda in her arms.

"I love you too mom and I am sorry for snapping at you in the future", Ying said as tears fell from her face.

"And Yang I don't know how I could ever let my Dragon Warrior duties come before my kids", Po began.

"Dad it is okay I understand", Yang began fighting back tears.

"No it is not okay never say that. I promise that I will be at every fighting tournament you are in and if I promise to take you fishing or whatever we will do it. Nothing is more important to me than my family and I am going to be there for you son whenever you need me", Po said as he hugged his son. "I love you Yang never forget that and I am so proud of you for protecting your sister and how you two look out for each other", he said as a tear fell from his face.

"I love you too Dad", Yang said and for the first time in his life Yang cried in front of his parents.

"Everything is going to be different we promise", Tigress said as they all gave each other a group hug.

"Yes and we all will be there for you too", Shifu said as the others nodded and they all hugged each other. Ying and Yang smiled to each other and they hoped that in the future things would be different.

"Oh how sweet", came a cold voice. Standing in the shadows was Blackheart. "I always love these touching family reunions", he said as he wiped a pretend tear away. Then he stepped out and focused his attention on Ying. "Hello Ying sweetheart I missed you so much", he said giving her a cold grin. Ying froze but put on a brave face. Yang growled and stepped in front of his sister blocking Blackheart's view of her.

"Stay away from my sister or else", Yang snarled as his fur stood on end.

"Oh hello Yang always the tough little warrior I see", Blackheart said with a chuckle.

"Stand down Blackheart you have no chance of beating us for we have beaten you plenty of times. So, leave now and no one has to get hurt", Ying said stepping up next to her brother and giving her own deadly glare.

"Oh that is where you are wrong sweetie I do have a chance of beating you", Blackheart said and in a flash he ran toward Po. He knocked Po to the ground and raised up his fist.

"No leave my dad alone!" Yang hissed. He lunged at Blackheart snarling and hissing as he threw punch after punch. Blackheart threw Yang into a tree angering Tigress as she let out an inhuman roar.

"Don't … you… ever…touch…my…son!" Tigress roared as she leapt at him with such anger. The other Furious Five and Shifu began to fight but they were no match for Blackheart. He held Tigress by the throat and began to squeeze.

"Say goodbye to your mother children", Blackheart sneered as he tightened his grip on Tigress's neck.

"No let my mother go!" Ying screamed as she threw a punch at Blackheart causing him to drop Tigress who was gasping for air. Tigress watched in shock as the little panda held her own against Blackheart. Yang shook his head and ran to help his sister. He swung on his back legs and knocked Blackheart to the ground while Ying kicked him in the face.

"That is it no more Mr. Nice Guy!" Blackheart roared. "Shadow Strike!" he yelled. All the shadows came to life as they grabbed everyone by the throat but Ying got away as she looked in horror at what was happening. Then at her feet in Yang's bag was the Gem of Time. A look of terror came to her face but soon a look of bravery took over.

"Blackheart let my family go or else!" Ying shouted in a firm tone.

"Oh I am so scared and what will you do Ying? Make me a dumpling or beat me with your noodle soup?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"If you don't let my family go then I will smash this", Ying said holding up the Gem of Time and everyone had a look of fear for if Ying broke it they all knew what would happen.

"You're bluffing", Blackheart snarled.

"Try me", Ying said and for the first time in her life Ying was not afraid to fight.

Author's Note: Sorry to leave it there but there is one more chapter and then it will be done. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	7. Back to the Future

Chapter 7: Back to the Future

Little Ying stood there holding the Gem of Time in her paw. She knew what would happen if she broke it. Blackheart would vanish and go to a place that was outside of time. But so would her and her brother. "You are bluffing Ying you don't have the guts to do it. Face it you're no Yang", Blackheart sneered as he took a step. Ying proving that she wasn't bluffing tightened her grip on the gem and Blackheart stopped in his tracks.

"Let my family go", Ying said firmly.

"Do you realize what you will do? You and your brother will never go home again. You won't exist if that stone breaks your entire future will be destroyed!" Blackheart yelled.

"I would rather not exist then live in a future dominated by you", Ying said. Then she looked at her brother and said", Yang, are you with me?"

"I am with you till the end my sister. Do it destroy the stone if we can't go back then neither can he. Do it Ying save our past protect the future", he cried out.

"Very well", Ying said.

"Ying no don't do it!" Po yelled.

"We will find another way!" Tigress cried as tears fell from her face.

"I'm sorry mom, sorry dad, I love you both but I can't let Blackheart win", Ying said as a tear fell from her face. "Goodbye", she said.

"No, don't!" Blackheart screamed he ran at Ying but it was too late the little panda threw the stone onto a rock shattering it into pieces. Suddenly a purple mist was out and wrapped itself around Blackheart making him vanish. He watched in horror as his arm and legs disappeared. Then with a final yell he was gone. The shadows they held everyone disappeared and everyone dropped to the floor. Tigress and Po ran toward their kids but it was too late. Ying's paw began to vanish as did Yang's. The two children face their parents with saddened faces.

"Oh Ying Yang no this isn't happening!" Tigress cried.

"There has to be a way to stop this!" Po cried.

"I am sorry but there is no way", Shifu said sadly as a tear fell from his face. Everyone else soon joined in as they watched the two children who had won their hearts slowly disappear.

"Don't worry mom, dad you guys are alive so we will be born again", Ying told them her voice barely above a whisper.

"We will see you again and don't worry we will look out for each other", Yang said as he held Ying's paw. The two kids looked at each other with true terror wondering if they would ever see their family again.

"Yang I am scared", Ying said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't you dare let go Ying just hold on to me", Yang said as he held her tighter. "I love you Ying", he said with tears.

"I love you too Yang", Ying said and then they hugged each other for maybe the last time. Just then they necklaces came together and then something wonderful happened. A huge Ying Yang symbol covered the children and a black and white light zapped the pieces that were once the pieces of the Gem of Time. Everyone watched in wonder as the Gem of Time was fixed and once again was whole. The lights disappeared and Ying and Yang stood before them but this time they were solid again. "Hey Yang we are still here", Ying said with a smile.

"Yeah we are not vanishing anymore awesome!" Yang cried. Tigress and Po were so happy to see their children that Tigress scooped up both children in her arms covering them with kisses.

"Oh my sweet babies you are safe. Don't you two ever scare me like that again!" she cried as she hugged them.

"Mom, choking not breathing", Yang gasped as Ying wiggled free only to have their dad give them another massive bear hug.

"I am so proud of you kids my sweet angels", he told them.

"Thanks dad", Ying said as Yang managed to wiggle free of his mother's massive bear hug.

"Not that I am complaining but why are we solid again?" Yang asked in confusion.

"It would appear that your bond was so strong that you conjured up a Ying Yang symbol there by balancing out time itself so you two were stable again", Shifu explained.

"We did that? Awesome we beat Blackheart and saved time go us!" Yang exclaimed as he gave his sister a high five. Just then the Gem of Time began to glow and a portal was forming.

"Looks like our ride is here", Ying said with a smile. She hugged her dad and mom and said goodbye to her grandpa, aunt and uncles. "We will see you guys soon", Ying told them.

"Bye everyone thanks for the awesome adventure", Yang said as he gave everyone a hug goodbye.

"Bye kids", Po said.

"We will see you soon", Tigress said. Ying and Yang grabbed their stuff and held each other's paws then jumped through the portal. "Think they will be okay?" Tigress asked in a worried tone.

"Oh yeah those two will be just fine", Po said in with a smile.

In the Future

"Come on Yang let's go fishing", Future Po said.

"Coming dad!" Yang exclaimed happily as he grabbed his fishing pole. Ying and her mom were in the kitchen as Ying was showing her mom how to make dumplings. Their paws were covered in flour but they were smiling. Just then June, Viper and Crane's snake child came in.

"Guys come quick there are bandits in the valley", she cried. June was pure white like her dad but was a snake like her mom.

"Get the others are I will grab Yang", Ying said as she hugged her mom goodbye.

"Be careful sweetie", Tigress called.

"I will mom", Ying called. She grabbed Ying and they grabbed Jason who was Mantis's son and then they grabbed Susan who was Monkey's daughter. All five of them ran into the city as wolf bandits were attacking the city.

"Hey boneheads!" Yang snarled.

"Who are you?" asked the leader.

"We are the Furious Five and no one messes with our home!" Ying yelled and then they attacked the bandits. So, in the future all members of the Furious Five had kids but as time passed Ying retired very early and started her own business but she happily closed her shop to help her brother and her friends. Po and Tigress as well as the others did have their duties but they were always there for their kids. Since Blackheart was destroyed in the past he never became the monster he was now in the future. Instead he became a blacksmith and had his own kids. And they all lived happily ever after.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. Till next time.


End file.
